Things Change Ch.1-11
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Two Chapters added: Sarah and some friends hang out at a sleepover. What happens when out comes the alcohol? Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter Title: Chapter 1-2

Okay, I was taking a break from the Hunger series when this little story came to mind. It's only the beginning and will be more if I get a good enough response from this posting. It's only two chapters but I hope it's enough to catch everyone's attention. Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything of the Labyrinth nor its characters. The story line though I will take credit for and any added characters that I decide to make up. Again comments, comments, I need your reviews. So here for your reading enjoyment I give you the beginning of hopefully another successful fic.

Things Change

Chapter 1

Laughter filled her ears as her and her friends all packed within the car to go to Terry's house. Sarah had reluctantly been volunteered as driver as she watched the last of the small group of three shove their way into her small silver buggy. Two years ago she would never have imagined that she would see the day when her stepmother actually agreed to buy her a car. It was her first car and she loved the little thing.

Jenny looked through her CD case quickly shoving in one of her favorite CD's. The music blared through the speakers of her car as Britney Spears played loudly the base shaking the rearview mirror with its vibrations.

Sarah reached over turning it down slightly. Blare, Jenny, and Terry moaned, "Ah, Sarah!"

Sarah grinned, "What? It's loud enough!"

Terry shook her blond head, "Girl you have got to loosen up!"

Blare laughed as she placed her slightly large frame between the driver and passenger seat from the back, "Yeah, I mean really Sarah your not going to be all miss goody, goody tonight."

Sarah frowned as she turned another corner, "I'm not all goody, goody! I did lie to my parents about Terry's parents being at the house didn't I?"

Jenny, who was lounging in the back smacking her bubble gum added, "Oh, please Sarah who doesn't lie to their parents?"

Terry looked back, "Hey, lets not start we're going to hang at my house eat, drink, play games, and stay up all night long." Quickly turning back towards the front she turned towards Sarah, who was concentrating on driving, "You are going to have fun tonight even if we have to force it on ya."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her friends, not sure why they had invited her in the first place. It wasn't like they really got her anyway, actually no one did. "I'm going to have fun! Oh Jenny is David still coming over?"

Jenny sulked in the backseat, as her boyfriend was mentioned her hands lacing through her long curly black hair, "Ug, you had to bring him up!"

Sarah frowned, "What did I say?"

Blare filled her in, "He dumped her two days ago, I thought I told you about it."

After two hours of watching television, munching on junk food, and cracking jokes about the show they were watching, Terry smiled smugly as she shot up from the dark gray couch and ran out of the room. The rest of the group looked questionably to one another not knowing what that was all about.

Sarah dragged out the playing cards as they all gathered in the middle of the living room ready to start playing a game. Shuffling the deck she looked over her shoulder towards where Terry had fled to and yelled out, "Terry come on we're waiting on you!"

Quickly running back into the living room Terry sat unceremoniously on the floor in front of Sarah. Sarah frowned at what she saw in Terry's hand, it was a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

Terry smiled warmly at her friends, "Let's put some spice to the game shall we. When ever someone loses they have to take a swig of this."

Blare and Jenny grinned evilly at each other while Sarah looked a little reluctant, "What is that?"

"This my friend is tequila. We're going to be so drunk!" Terry informed Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know. I've never drank before."

Blare blanched, "Your eighteen and never drank. You have got to be kidding me."

Jenny laughed, "Hello, your talking to miss goody, goody over here!"

Sarah glared at Jenny, she hated it when she called her that, "I am not! Fine, let's do this."

Terry and the others giggled, Sarah soon joining, what bad could really come by trying. They were at Terry's house and weren't going anywhere it couldn't hurt any could it?

The night went on as the girls had stopped playing the card game and were still sharing the now almost empty bottle as they talked slurred nonsense to each other. 

Jenny stood up in her blue pajamas trying to walk towards the bathroom when she tripped and fell on her butt. Her vision blurred and her head dizzy she flopped back deciding that the floor was a perfect bed and shut her eyes.

Blare got up after her tapping the unconscious Jenny with her foot, "I's thinks she's a gon…er. Can't hold her liq…liq…stuff!" she finished as she stumbled back to Sarah and Terry.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at everything, it just was all so funny for some reason. There was two of everyone and then they would join together in a blur when she blinked her eyes.

Terry watched as Sarah swayed slightly back and forth starting to sway with her as she watched her, "Sss…Sarah, stop move…ing your making me sea sick!"

Blare blinked watching Sarah stifle a giggle as she pointed towards her with her other hand covering her mouth. Blinking once again she saw the ceiling followed quickly by her eyelids. She was definitely gone at that point into the deep abyss of sleep.

Terry sluggishly looked over at Blare passed out on the floor beside her, "Oh, they're no fun! I guess…it…its you an me Sar…"

Sarah tried to get up but stumble back on the floor, "I think…" she swallowed hard, "I'm drunk."

Terry leaned over pulling Sarah's purse towards her, "Ya know, I's think you right. I think I right too. Um…did that come out right?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don know, what did you say?" she answered as she started to lower herself onto the floor.

Terry giggled as she rummaged through Sarah's purse, "SO…what's in the bag!" With a hiccup she pulled out a small red leather bound book and tried to read the title, "La by rynth th, Sarah only you would have this in your purse."

Sarah's arm at this point was over her eyes as she felt as if the room were spinning not really hearing Terry trying to pronounce Labyrinth. "Hmm," she mumbled.

Terry looked through the pages, "You have no power over…me," she read aloud her eyes blurring as it seemed that some other words were starting to form on the pages, "Woah now I's know I err drunk."

Sarah looked up seeing the familiar book in her friend's hand she tried to get up to grab the book but fell back down. The sight of the book was starting to sober her up a little.

Terry squinted her eyes at the new words, "I wish…he, he. Sarah you'll love this. It sounds just like ya. I wish that the Goblin King would come and take Sarah away…" Terry paused as she heard Sarah's loud intake of air and smiled down at a paled face Sarah, "Right now!"

Sarah rolled over onto her stomach trying to get up off the floor, "Shit!" escaped her lips just before the lights went out.

Chapter 2:

The room now pitch dark Sarah's heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she was starting to feel quite nauseous. The flash of lightning from outside let her see Terry shakily standing up looking around the room just before thunder roared vibrating the house.

Terry swallowed as she saw that the lights had gone out but then giggled, "Ewe, Its dark! Spooky!"

The howling wind outside the living room window drew Sarah's eyes towards the window a feeling a dèja-vu sweeping through her. "Terry, I can't believe you did that!" she screeched as her heart was still racing with a growing sense of dread.

Terry stumbled to where she thought Sarah was and ended up plowing into her as they were both thrown to the floor, "What'd I do?"

Sarah quickly looked around as she heard something scurry past her, that sound was something that had given her nightmares since she came back from her ordeal through the labyrinth. Trying to push Terry off her she tried to stand her eyes quickly glancing at the window as she heard the all too familiar tapping noise. 

Terry grimaced as she was roughly pushed off Sarah, "Hey! You girl are being way too pushy."

Sarah looked with worry to her drunk friend, for some reason she wasn't as drunk anymore as she was only moments ago, "You said the words."

Stumbling towards the window where she saw a white owl banging against the window she narrowed her eyes at the animal, "Looky, I think he wants in!"

Eyes widening she leaped towards Terry as she was trying to open the window pulling her away before she could do so, "Are you crazy?" she seethed pulling her away from the window.

Banging noise behind her made her jerk her gaze away from the window towards the barely visible living room where she could scarcely make out some small creatures scurrying about the room. 

Terry looked to Sarah, "The lights just went out don't be such a woos."

A cold blast of air as the window was busted open forced both girls to look towards the window. Terry flinched falling back on her butt as her eyes watched a man appear from out of no where. She unconsciously licked her lips at the very strange yet appealing outfit that he was wearing. His blond hair cascaded past his shoulders, wearing a dark midnight blue shirt and vest, a tight pair of matching pants and flowing cape, she was shocked to see some stranger in her living room.

Sarah swallowed hard yet again as she watched Jareth enter the room, he was still the same handsome, powerful, and scary Fae she remembered. She reached over and pinched her arm praying that she would wake up. The sting to her arm drowned out that hope.

Terry tried to stand up but failed her limbs too numb to keep balance, "Who?"

With a cruel grin he looked to the intoxicated Terry with amusement, "Come, come Terry, you did summon me?" he stated smugly.

Terry was confused and looked to Sarah, whom she noted looked very pale and stunned, "Pst, Sarah he knows my name. Do ya know who that is?"

Sarah's eyes were fixed on Jareth fear overriding her ability to move and flee, "Jareth! The Goblin King!" she mumbled silently.

A sound of laughter filled the room making Terry look back in surprise but could see nothing. Looking back towards the very good-looking stranger she watched as he approached them both.

Jareth looked to Sarah smugly, "I see that you remember me."

Sarah was visibly trembling telling Terry that this guy was scaring her friend. Pointing a finger at the stranger she stepped between them, "Hey, I don't care who ya think ya are but she's not interested buddy! Keep your distance!"

Jareth looked to the young girl not at all put out by her mannerism towards him. With a flourish of his wrist a crystal appeared as he allowed it to dance about within his hands. Mesmerizing her to her spot.

Terry found her eyes fixed on the crystal fascinated by the way it danced about within the man's hands, "What?"

Sarah's body snapped into action as she saw the crystal appear and pulled her and Terry away from the Goblin King, "Stay away from us. You have no power over me!"

The dancing of the crystal stopped as he looked hard towards Sarah, "Are you so sure Sarah? Your friend after all did say the words. You belong to me now."

Sarah felt enraged at this point, "I belong to no one Jareth. I defeated you once I can do it again."

Jareth smiled amused, "That was then my dear this is now. Be warned Sarah, don't defy me!"

Without warning Terry burst out in giggles cause both Sarah and Jareth to look her way. She covered her mouth as she tried to stifle more giggles and leaned into Sarah trying to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry Sar…it's just…check out that bulge can you imagine what he would be like in the sack?"

Sarah's cheeks reddened, as she felt hot all over in embarrassment. What was meant to be a whisper, came out loud and clear throughout the room. Unconsciously her eyes traveled to just where her friend was referring to and she quickly looked away. She cursed herself not believing what she had just done that and praying that Jareth did not notice.

Jareth watched with amusement as Sarah's eyes looked him over and then quickly pulled away. Crystal in hand he tossed it towards Terry who dropped the almost empty bottle of tequila and caught it. She passed out as soon as her fingers touched the object, it disappeared just as her eyes shut her body crumbling to the floor.

Sarah rushed down to her friend, "Terry!" she shook her but her friend would not wake up.

Leaning over Sarah he commented in her ear, "She'll wake up tomorrow with no memory of tonight." 

Sarah jumped at the sudden closeness, whirling around to glare at the Goblin King. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed just how close he was to her. The words that were about to escape her lips were lost to her as she felt the sudden effects of the alcohol she consumed added with the fear and adrenaline from the occurrences of the night.

Jareth caught her before she could stumble back grasping her arms firmly as he pulled her to his chest. He watched her closely as her eyes widened from the contact her heart pounding against his chest. Jareth smiled smugly at the child now woman that had defeated and denied him so long ago. 

She couldn't believe what was happening, not only did her best friend wish her away to the Goblin King she had no means of escape. No one to fight for her freedom as he had so manipulatively put Terry to sleep. She should be seething with anger and yet her mind was currently filled with the knowledge that she was fully plastered along Jareth's length. Her heart felt as if it would leap from her chest, it felt so hard to concentrate at the moment. 

Sarah looked to her hand that was placed flatly against his chest and felt suddenly lightheaded. She quickly pulled her hand away trying to free herself from his grasp, "Let go!" she whispered.

He waited patiently for her to look up into his eyes and was soon rewarded after her plea. Finally after all the years of waiting, she was his for the taking, "Never!"

Sarah visibly shook as she felt the world around her shimmer and she was now in a strange room. Whether his words frightened or excited her were a mystery within itself as she suddenly felt her world tumbling down around her. No longer able to take any more her eyes closed as darkness consumed her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews. So I take it everyone enjoyed my first two chapters so I've continued to work on it and came up with these two chapters. I hope you enjoy this. Please after you read this tell me what you think. Does it peek your interest, should I go on? There is a new character introduced but only for a moment, he'll probably make more appearances and his character will be explained more as this story continues. Disclaimer: The move Labyrinth and all of its characters does not belong to me however any new characters that do pop up do belong to me. So for your reading enjoyment I give you "Thing Change Ch.3-4".

Things Change

Chapter 3

At first all that she knew was a blanket of blackness, no thoughts, nothing, it was a comforting place. Soon though her senses started to awaken as she could feel herself waking. She could feel the soft pillows that her head rested on, the smooth warm silken sheets caressing against her skin, and the light silken nightgown that she wore pleasantly covering her naked body.

Her mind started to awaken the events of the night coming back in full force. Eyes shooting open she quickly clenched them shut as the worst headache that she had ever experienced had assaulted her senses. Hands quickly went to her head as she attempted to rub the throbbing away. With an effort Sarah opened her eyes, the light from the room making her wish that she had never touched that bottle of tequila that Terry insisted she drink.

Vision clearing she was met with the canopy of the bed draped in materials of emerald green and gold. Fingering the matching sheets she groggily sat up instantly regretting the action as her head lurched with more pain, forcing her to clinch her eyes shut and lean forwards hands grasping the mattress for dear life as she felt as if her head were about to explode. 

Fighting back the pain she forced her eyes open as she looked about the room that she was in. It was obvious that she was no longer within her own world that Jareth had brought her here against her will. The thought of Jareth sent a feeling of panic through her. What would he do to her now that he had her? Would he seek revenge for defeating him?

Letting go of the mattress she dared to take the risk and stood her bare feet meeting with the cold stone floor. Her head spun as she found herself quickly grabbing hold of the side of the bed trying to keep herself upright. Eyes drifting worriedly over the room she noted the elegance of the room with colors of emerald greens, gold, and silver. The size of the room alone rivaled any size bedroom that she had ever seen. Portraits of Unicorns, Dragons, Noblemen and Ladies adorned the walls. The large four poster bed that she had been in was within the room's center, a nightstand at its side. A vanity sat at one corner of the room, chairs positioned around a small yet elegant fireplace. A large hope chest sat at the edge of the bed its dark wood covered in carved designs. Sarah would have enjoyed the picture if her head didn't feel as if it was about to rupture.

Leaning against the doorway to the wash room Jareth watched her with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. He studied her form, as she was dressed pleasingly in a silken nightgown of deep red. The spaghetti strapped nightgown came down just past her knees revealing her smooth milky white legs. She looked lovely yet he knew all to well that she was not feeling the part. Deciding to begin the game he spoke, "I see that my guest has finally awoken."

Sarah flinched at the sudden pierce to the comforting silence, her head reeling from the all too familiar voice. Inwardly she moaned in pain her hand going to her temples to try and comfort her pain. Turning she gave the Goblin King her most hated of stares and growled, "What the hell am I doing here?" Sarah flinched at the pain that her own voice inflicted to her head.

Jareth smirked at her outburst, "You know very well the answer to that question my dear." His eyes swept over the front of her form enjoying the view immensely.

She saw his eyes rake over her and felt very exposed at the moment, her arms wrapping around herself as she attempted to cover her lightly dressed form. Glaring at the King she wanted so much to slap that arrogant smug off of his face, "Enjoying yourself?' she seethed as she looked about the room for a robe or something.

Jareth's brow rose at her comment as he chose not to answer her accusation, which truth be known he was indeed enjoying himself at the moment. "As you are now a guest in my castle I have provided all in which you need for your stay. You are free to move around the castle as you desire but I would advise against leaving."

Sarah's eyes narrowed at him her headache not as bad as when she first woke up, "And if I refuse to take your advice?"

Jareth stood from his comfortable position against the doorway as he moved smoothly towards her amused as she backed up slightly. Stopping mere inches from her now stiff form he looked to her with intensity, his eyes fixing with hers. "That my dear would be very unfortunate for you," his voice held an intensity that matched with his gaze. "You have been to my kingdom before and you know the price of defying me. I was generous then, don't count on me being so again."

She could feel her heart pounding within her chest as her heart dropped in fear. Stilling herself to the spot she refused to back down, to allow him to intimidate her, "I'm a prisoner then."

Jareth was impressed at how she was holding her ground knowing his effect on her, "View it as you will Sarah but it does not have to be that way." 

Sarah backed away from his intimidating form she looked away from him her heart sinking into her stomach at the realization that she could do nothing. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath praying that he would take pity on her, "Please take me back."

Jareth firmed his lips in place not allowing her plea to waver him from his decision to make her his. She would come to except her new life in time, "What's said is said!"

Sarah frowned hating that line, she had heard him relay those very words to her when she had begged him to give her back her brother. The hangover still heavily in play with her senses she felt that horrid rise of bile in her throat as she felt as if she were going to lose anything she had in her stomach. Running briskly past him towards the door he had been in front of not too long ago she threw herself at the toilet singing her prayer to the great porcelain God.

Allowing her a few minutes to regain her composure he sauntered to the wash room with an amused expression about his face as he witnessed Sarah hugging the toilet. Jareth tisked, "I'm surprised at you Sarah, you should have known better than to consume such amount of alcohol. It was an amusing scene to say the least."

Sarah moaned in agony as she pulled away from the toilet, Jareth's words making her grimace, "Go away!" she growled wanting to cross the room and kick him with all her might. 

"And miss this!" he answered a smug smile crossing his lips.

Sarah shot him a look that could kill. 'Pig, bastard, jerk, arrogant asshole!' came quickly to mind edging at the tip of her tongue but she thought better of it. Instead she looked away from him trying to get back to her feet and towards the basin of water to her side where a large mirror hung over it. Splashing her face with the cool water she grabbed the towel that was handed to her and dried her face. 

Allowing the soft towel to press against her face before she removed it to eye the Goblin King's reflection in the mirror before her, "You're still here?" she shot at him not at all happy about her current situation. 

Still amused he thought it wise not to press her any further at the moment. With a flourish of his wrist he conjured one of his crystals which quickly shimmered into a tall glass of dark liquid. Placing it on the table that held the basin of water he disappeared his voice echoing as he exited, "Drink and it will help with your hang over."

Sarah eyed the glass that he had left her shaking her head warily, "I don't think so I'm not that stupid?"

"Such a pity!" echoed around her ears.

She glared at the offending glass her head screaming in agony and her stomach still turning. With a grimace she took the glass in hand thinking, 'What else could he do to me anyway?' Not really wanting to drink it but wanting the awful headache and nausea to stop she brought up the glass mockingly mimicking Jareth's final words to her, "Such a pity! I hate it when he says that!" 

With an effort she brought the glass up to her lips and downed it. The horrible taste assaulting her tongue she quickly placed the half-empty glass down on the table choking in disgust. 'What was that the bog?' she mentally cringed. With that thought she made her way back into the bedroom and crawled back into the bed praying that when she woke up that all of this would have been nothing more than a dream. 

Chapter 4

Appearing within his throne room Jareth settled himself comfortably within his throne ignoring the goblins that scurried about the room chasing chickens and entertaining themselves. His mind was currently somewhere else as he thought about his new guest. Jareth was quite pleased with himself when he had made the words appear on the page that Sarah's friend was reading from, knowing that she would recite the words that delivered Sarah into his very hands. 

He could tell that Sarah was not at all happy about it but she would come to understand and accept as time passed by. She belonged in the Underground, she would have never been happy in her own world, Jareth knew that he was doing her yet another favor. So much that he had done for her and still so unappreciative of his generosity, he would soon rectify that. 

The crashing sound of goblin impacting against goblin shook him out of his reverie as his eyes looked coolly towards the two sprawled out on the floor. The other's within the room burst out into laughter as the two goblins remained pinned to the floor eyes glazed over starring at the ceiling. With a heavy sigh he nonchalantly waved his hand in a sweeping motion across the room causing all to disappear. With the room completely quiet, he leaned his head back against the headrest of the throne and closed his eyes.

To think that he used to find amusement in the antics of his subjects, Jareth shook his head in attempt to chase away the coming loneliness that he felt. When he had first laid eyes on Sarah it was love at first sight, well at first he had thought it only a physical attraction but after watching her recite her lines in the park living her life he found it to be more. There was a quality about her that pulled him to her; she had a strength and a passion within her that he had not seen in a long time. When she had finally said the words that would allow him to take her into his world he thought that he finally had her and yet she solved his labyrinth and won the game. 

Jareth was never really interested in her stepbrother Toby, he was only a means to get to her. He would have sent Toby back no matter what had happened, he only really wanted Sarah. She was so stubborn, naieve, and so set to getting her brother back that she failed to see his attempts to win her heart. Now though he had plenty of time to acquire it and she was maturer than two years ago, so she would respond more to other means of persuasion. His lips curled up into a half grin at that thought. So much a woman and still such a child he would show her things that she had yet to imagine possible and open up a whole new world for her to experience. 

He knew though that he would have to slowly persuade her to see his feelings for her and for her to return them. First he would start subtly, slowly as not to scare her too much. In the two years after she had won he had watched her going through the routine that was her life. He watched with jealousy as the boys around her took notice and tried to persue her, to his relief and their dismay she always turned them down and secretly he knew the reason why. Why would she fall for any of those simpletons after having danced within the arms of the Goblin King? 

Jareth silently chuckled amused at his own thoughts the image of her standing within the center of the room he provided for her dressed in the dark red silken night gown drowned out that chuckle replaced with a look of longing. Forming crystal in hand he conjured her image seeing that she was deep in sleep as the potion he provided for her was working its magic. She would be asleep for hours until the potion rid her of her hangover.

Grin forming he rid of the crystal as he vanished from the throne room appearing within her room. Eyes raked over her sleeping form as the silken sheets only covered half of her leaving her upper body exposed. Her hair spread out like a dark halo as it spread up over the pillow and bed, one arm draped up above her head as the other lay across her waist as it rose and fell with her slow breathing. Sitting on the beds edge he watched her as she slept longing to feel her lips pressed against his, to feel just how soft her skin really was. 

His long fingers traced the side of her cheek as he watched her, pulling back he looked over her one more time before pulling the sheets up over her exposed skin. Knowing that she would not wake up he leaned over kissing her forehead tenderly just before he disappeared leaving her alone to sleep within her room.

She couldn't believe how calm she felt as she looked over the open field of green, yellow, and red. Sarah was all too aware that she was in a dream, remembering what had happened. She thought that she would be feeling enraged or upset but figured that it was the effect of that potion that she had drank just before drifting off to sleep. Sarah didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that Jareth didn't come into her dream to gloat. 

Laying back she looked out at the open sky watching, as a patch of white would drift past. She had to admit that she was enjoying this dream and the sense of peace it brought to her. So many nights she had spent in fitful slumber reliving the Escher room incident as she desperately tried to get to her brother, who kept crawling away from her, this was a nice change. 

Feeling a slight pressure on her forehead she reached up rubbing the spot perplexed at how it felt as if the cause of it were as if someone had kissed her there. Not thinking too long on it her thoughts returned to her friend Terry and how she had wished her away. Jareth had told her that she would remember nothing of what had happened and Sarah wondered if they would notice her missing. She couldn't believe that she let her friends talk her into playing that stupid game, she should have known better.

The peaceful feelings that came with her dream started to lose its luster as she stood from the grassy ground. She would have to find a way to get back home and away from Jareth. She'd be damned if she was going to let him try and control her and tell her where she could or could not go and decided that as soon as she was awake and dressed that she would spend her whole concentration on getting away. Maybe she could find some of her friends that she had made friends with during her last visit to the Underground.

The view of the open field started to shimmer and disappear being slowly replaced with darkness. She assumed that she was waking up and could start her planning on how to get out and away from the castle and hopefully home. Just as she had thought that last thought she blinked opening her eyes seeing the canopy she remembered above her when she woke up the last time but was relieved to find that the headache was no longer present. Sitting up she looked around at her surroundings noting that it was dark outside as she looked out one of the windows that were placed within the room.

Immediately she raced to the wash room to get her self cleaned up and changed. If she wanted to get away from Jareth she would have to start working on a plan and to do so she needed the proper clothing attire. 

Jareth eyed the crystal critically as he watched Sarah race to the wash room, she had went to the wash room a bit too enthusiastically. What was she up to? Allowing the crystal to float from his grasp and disappear he looked out at the darkened sky the large moon shining down upon his kingdom. His gaze remained focused on his kingdom even as he felt the presence of a very powerful Fae.

Knowing that Jareth knew that he was there Duncan cupped his hands behind his back shaking his head in disappointment, "My, my how the great have fallen!"

The Goblin King did not even bother to turn around to answer his words, "Duncan, do you not have better things to do than to bother me with another one of your lectures?"

His dark brown eyes sparkled as a grin crossed his lips his hand going over his heart as he mocked that of pain, "Oh, you hurt me with your words! To think that all this time when I try to council my dear friend he thinks it as a lecture."

Jareth sighed as he turned to look at his old friend; he had come around a lot lately since his loss a few years ago. To lose and to a mortal girl of only sixteen had been a huge bruise to his ego and to have her turn him down even after he poured his heart out to her… Jareth cursed himself for that lapse of sanity that consumed him to confide the tale to his old friend. "Don't you have your own affairs to meddle in?"

Duncan had known Jareth for almost all of his life and was not happy about his actions of taking the mortal girl especially the way in which he had done it. "Jareth!" Duncan warned, "you're walking a very thin line bringing her here the way you did."

Jareth looked bored as he walked past Duncan's tall form, "She was wished away it was my right to take her."

Rolling his eye skyward Duncan ran his hands through his short crop of black hair, "Only after you manipulated that book of hers for her friend to read aloud and then to put her friend to sleep and not allow her to challenge you for her freedom."

Jareth turned anger evident within his eyes, "Duncan beware," he spoke with warning edged into his calm voice.

Duncan's hands shot up as if to block away his friends warning, "Alright, I won't say another word. I just hope no one of importance takes notice and uses this against you." 

He had added the last sentence under his breath yet Jareth heard him loud and clear, "Duncan you know as well as I that the other kingdoms barely recognize mine and could care less what I do. Even if one of them did I am perfectly capable of handling any of them. Besides they're too busy carrying on about how perfect their kingdoms are and how much better they are than the other."

Leaning against the windowsill that Jareth had vacated moments ago he sighed heavily, "So, what are your plans for this girl then?"

Jareth's brow rose at this, "That my friend is something that is none of your business."

Duncan shook his head in dismay, "Jareth, allow me to be your conscience for the moment since yours has so obviously disappeared. If you love her let her go. You can not force her to return your love."

A smug smile spread across Jareth's lips making Duncan wonder if his friend had not gone mad, "I will force nothing of her though persuade her would be the more appropriate term. I know that she feels the same way about me, I saw it when I danced with her the last time that she was here. She was just to young to understand those feelings that she felt towards me."

"Are you so sure that she is not still to young?" Duncan questioned.

Jareth crossed his arms casually over his chest as he coolly regarded Duncan, "I'll ask again, don't you have better things to do than to criticize and lecture me about what I do?"

Duncan smirked, "Fine, I will leave you to it then but don't say that I didn't warn you." With that said his tall form disappeared leaving Jareth alone with his own thoughts. Why did Duncan always have the knack of making him feel guilty? Shaking his head he pushed the feeling away as he thought of how he would soon take his plan and put it into action.


	3. Chapter 5-6

Hello all and thank you for your reviews. Here are a couple of chapters that I've recently come up with and thought that you would want to finally be able to read. Sorry about taking so long to post this I've just come up with another fic that will be posted hopefully by the end of this weekend. So now I got three fics to work onJ and I love it. So for your reading enjoyment I give you two more chapters of Things Change.

Things Change

Chapter 5

Wrapping herself within the long dark red silken robe Sarah made her way toward the bedroom where she remembered seeing a hair brush on the vanity. Ignoring the cold stone floor beneath her bare feet she picked up the brush quickly running it through her long dark hair, she grimaced as she hit a couple of tangles but paid it no mind. Eyes glaring at her reflection she was still seething about how she was brought to the Underground. He had kidnapped her and was now expecting her to stay in his castle and be one of his subjects! Sarah scoffed at the idea. No one told her what to do especially him! If he didn't want her leaving the castle she was just going to have to make it an effort to do so.

Sarah froze as she felt a gloved hand covering hers that held the brush, so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had not noticed Jareth standing behind her. She stiffened as she felt his warm breath caress against the back of her neck. No words came forth; all she could do was stand and stare at him through the reflection. Where had all of her courage gone and why was his touch making her feel so strange?

He had been watching her roughly brushing her hair obviously still seething with anger. Not able to stay away any longer he stopped her from causing herself any more pain. His hand resting on hers he gently took the brush from her hand amused by the stunned expression he received when he started to slowly and gently brush her hair.

Her mouth opened slightly in astonishment, he was actually brushing her hair and it felt very nice, making the anger that she was feeling towards him slowly melt away. Sarah cursed herself, for as she spoke her word's came out as a whisper, "What are you doing?"

Jareth inwardly grinned as he heard her softly spoken words, he was definitely confusing her by his actions, "I'm brushing your hair. You seemed to be having some difficulties." Stopping he gently laid his hands on her shoulders guiding her down to sit in front of the vanity.

So stunned by his actions she did not fight with him as he guided her to sit down in front of the vanity. As he continued to brush her hair she couldn't help herself as her eyes closed at the gentle and soothing feel of him brushing her hair. No one had done that for her since she was a child, it often would put her to sleep. Slowly, she started to relax as the soft bristles of the brush gently messaged against her scalp.

He watched her carefully through the reflection of the mirror sensing her relax and drifting off to sleep. Slowly placing the brush down on the vanity he leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, "I'm done."

Her eyes opened with a start as she felt his warm breath caress against her ear a small tingle running through her body. Turning her head slightly towards him she wanted to say something but was at a loss for words at the moment. He was so close and she was starting to feel quite confused at his behavior towards her. She had done nothing but snap and be mean towards him since she had arrived, well, she did have a nasty hangover. Why was he being so nice to her now, and was it just her or did he really smell good?

Seeing that she was not going to say anything he continued, "I see that you drank the potion I had given you. Feeling better?"

Feeling a bit more at ease as he had pulled away from her she shifted a bit uncomfortably in her chair suddenly realizing that she was only wearing a robe. "Yes…I…uh," For the first time in her life she actually felt flustered. She couldn't explain why she was feeling this way. She had never felt like this when she had first met him two years ago?

"Good, I came by to see if you were in the mood for dinner. You slept most of the day and I assume you have not eaten anything since last night." His eyes held hers as he waited for her response.

Sarah blinked at the information, she did feel hungry but she was a bit hesitant since the last time that she ate anything within the Underground led to her being drugged and dragged into a ball where Jareth had attempted to make her forget about Toby. She grimaced at the memory, looking away from the Goblin King as she remembered what he had put her through. Her resolve hardening she refused to allow his charms to sway her from her opinion of him.

Rising from the chair she turned to face him with defiance, "I would rather that you take me back."

Jareth inwardly sighed at her response he could tell it was going to take a lot of work to change her opinions of him, "Sarah," he warned, "there is no going back. I will return in an hour and expect you to be dressed and ready for dinner." With that said he stepped back disappearing from the room.

Sarah's brow furrowed in aggravation as she made her way towards the closet to find something to wear. To think that just yesterday the only thing that she had on her mind was witch college she was going to go to and what her major would be. But now she had to find a way to escape the Goblin King's castle and find a way to get back home.

The throne room was relevantly quiet as Jareth the Goblin King sat leisurely in his throne while the clock on the opposite side of the room slowly ticked closer to the next hour. He had made sure that the dinning room was prepared in an intimate setting for the dinner he had planned within the next hour. If Sarah was surprised about his actions earlier, she would be even more surprised for what he had planned for her this evening.

Her blue eyes stared back at her reflection as she took in her new look. Never in her life had she ever worn anything so lovely, save for the time she was swept away by the spell Jareth had cast upon the peach she ate. Pushing the memory to the back of her mind she concentrated on the present. She had looked thoroughly through the closet to only find nothing but dresses. How was she supposed to make an escape in a dress? The long skirts would do nothing but weigh her down and get in the way, but she did admire how good she looked in her new clothes. 

The soft material was unlike any that she had ever felt and the emerald green complemented her complexion. She looked like a princess, her hair slightly pulled away from her face by two diamond-jeweled hairpins. Turning away from her reflection she looked to the door slightly unnerved by the aspect of dinning with the infamous Goblin King. 

She had never forgotten her journey through the labyrinth and the friends that she had made there. Often she yearned to see them again but this was not what she had in mind. What did he want with her anyway and what was with her reaction to his touch earlier? The more she thought about her feelings towards his touch, the more worried she had become. 

Deciding that it would be better not to think of the incident, she slowly made her way towards the window of her room. The view that met her eyes was a bit of a surprise. Instead of the Goblin City and junkyard she saw a large garden. It looked huge and breathtaking unlike anything that she had ever imagined before.

Appearing within the room that he had provided for Sarah his heart leaped within his chest as he saw her standing in front of the window dressed in emerald green. Her dark hair was adorned in curls cascading down to the middle of her back. 

With a deep sigh Sarah turned from the view and was not prepared by the image of the Goblin King standing within the room. With a start she stepped back slightly, her hand going to her heaving chest as she fought to keep her heart from leaping from it. He startled her half to death and she fought to catch her breath, "Do you not know how to knock?"

Mismatched eyes drifting approvingly over her form he bowed slightly, his usual mocking grin set in play, "It is my castle Sarah. I need not do so."

"Are you always so rude or do you act this way just for my benefit?" she retorted hotly. 

Jareth's eyes locked with hers, "So many questions," he tisked. 

Sarah suddenly felt very nervous for some reason, her eyes unable to look away from his. As he started towards her she felt the sudden need to flee from his approach, but stood her ground, trying to ignore the growing number of butterflies inside her stomach. 

A playful grin swept across his face as he noticed that she was not making any attempt to flee from his approach. Never allowing his eyes to leave from hers, he gently took her hand in his bringing it to his lips, "Sarah," his words were soft yet said with a passion as he kissed the back of her hand. "You are lovely this evening, let us not quarrel before the evening is yet to even begin." 

Her cheeks flushed at his words and the intensity in which he spoke them. Suddenly, she found herself unable to provide any type of witty retort, her mind still concentrating on the fact that he just kissed the back of her hand and had yet to release it. There was a moment of silence as her eyes were still locked with his, her mind desperately trying to get a hold of her senses. Finally finding her voice, she looked away from his intense eyes towards his hand that was still holding hers, "Um…" Sarah faltered slightly, "alright." 

Grinning devilishly at her sudden inability to make eye contact, he let go of his hold of her hand offering his arm, "Shall we then?"

Looking hesitantly towards the offered arm, she slowly took his arm and felt slightly dizzy as the room suddenly shifted. Still holding his arm, she looked slowly about the room, a bit taken back by the scene before her. The room was decorated with red roses and candles, a small and intimate table stood towards the other end of the room close to a window that showed a view of the star lit sky and part of the labyrinth, along with a small section of the gardens. The table had a red satin tablecloth draped over it, two long white candles lit at the table's center, two silver plates and two wineglasses filled with a light colored wine.

Allowing her a moment to take in the room, he guided her towards the table. Freeing his arm from her light grasp he pulled the chair out for her, waiting for her to sit before he made his way to the other chair across from her to and sat.

This was something new. Not only was he acting differently from what she remembered him from two years ago, the room and its intimate setting was making her wonder about his intentions. At first she had thought that he had brought her here for some sort of revenge but now she was not so sure. Her feeling towards the Goblin King were beginning to confuse her even more. When he had kissed the back of her hand she thought that she might melt from the overwhelming sensation that radiated through her. It was not something that she was familiar with.

Taking the silver wineglass in hand he studied her as it looked as if she were deep in thought. Sipping the peach wine, his eyes traced her form. Her delicate creamy white arms, the curve of her chest, those soft pink lips that he watched with sudden fascination as her tongue swept across them suddenly wetting them.

Sarah fumbled with her hands under the table eyes focused on the table's center. Nervously licking her suddenly dry lips, she dragged her gaze from the table's center and attempted to make eye contact. For the first time she actually allowed herself to study his form. Surprisingly, she found his pale skin, distinct jaw line, uniquely styled hair, and thin lips made him very handsome, but she avoided his eyes. There was something about them that made her a bit uneasy. Finding the quietness suddenly uncomfortable, she tried to find something to break that silence, "Jareth, why did you bring me here?"

His eyes were finally able to move away from those inviting lips of hers as his brow rose at her question, "For dinner of course." Did she know her effect on him?

Sarah frowned, "No, not here, to your castle?"

Jareth grinned, "Terry did wish you away my dear. I am the Goblin King, this is what I do. I answer to those who summon me."

Taking the wine in hand, Sarah took a timid sip trying to wet her suddenly dry throat. Realizing the peach flavor of the wine she quickly but gently put it back down, a part of her wondering if it was anything like the peach he had given her the last time she was in the Labyrinth.

As if knowing her thoughts, Jareth answered her unspoken question, "Sarah, I have no need to cast any spell upon you. Nothing here tonight is like the peach from your last visit. Which brings me to wonder. Did you enjoy the ball I gave you?"

Sarah flushed at his statement, her eyes looking up to meet with his, "No," she retorted hotly, suddenly feeling a bit angered by his statement.

"Really!" he returned, "It seemed like you enjoyed it. I think that you even daydreamed about that specific ball quite often these past two years."

"You…" words escaped her as she felt suddenly enraged by him knowing that little secret of hers. How did he know that? She never told anyone about her journey through his labyrinth nor did she ever confide about how she danced in the arms of the handsome Goblin King. Sarah mentally slapped herself for thinking of him in that way. He had kidnapped her and was the enemy.

Jareth smiled inwardly, knowing the reason for her inability to deny his accusation. Seeing one of the goblins entering the room with a tray of their dinner he allowed the subject to drop, "Ah, our dinner has arrived."

Both waited patiently as their food was served. Jareth watched Sarah the whole time, noting her sudden quietness. As the goblin servant left Jareth began to eat his dinner watching with slight amusement as Sarah viciously stabbed at her food.

She was inwardly seething and all she wanted to do right now was to finish eating so that she could get away from Jareth. Her inner emotions felt flustered and confused as they were filled with anger, nervousness, outrage, bewilderment, and something else she wasn't quite sure how to describe. Now feeling full, she stared at the left over food in her plate desperately wanting to be away from him and back in her room alone to sort out her confusion.

Taking another sip of his wine he broke the long silence, "Sarah, why so quiet?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip taking another sip of the wine, at the same time wishing that it was another flavor besides peach. Making eye contact she found the sudden need to vent out her frustration at the Fae before her. "What do you want, Jareth? To sit here and make chit chat, to entertain you. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm not exactly here of my own free will, as you so insistently made it an ultimatum for me to join you for dinner. I want to go home. I had a life you know!"

Jareth scoffed at her outburst, "Life, what life was that Sarah? Your stepmother still treats you like you're a burden that she has to put up with. You still watch Toby every weekend while your so called parents go out to have fun, never once asking if it was okay with you. I've seen the way you drowned yourself with your schooling and your books, trying desperately to drown out the reality of your life. You constantly allow others to use you and pay it no mind, and really, Sarah, your choice in friends is quite questionable."

Sarah stared at the table teeth grinding as his words hit awfully close to home. His words hurting her more than she wanted to admit, she pushed back the tears that wanted to surface. Fist clenching she abruptly stood up from the table knocking over her chair, "You have no right to talk about my life! You…" she was starting to lose it as her eyes where overrun with tears. Turning away from him to hide her tears she tried to walk away but was stopped as his hands wrapped about her arms stopping her in her attempt to leave.

He cursed himself for hurting her the way he did, but it was true and truth was not an easy thing to accept. Wanting to soothe her pain he turned her around to face him, "I'm sorry. Upsetting you was not my intention tonight." God he wanted to physically hit himself for making her cry.

Clenching her eye's shut she pulled herself from his grasp, "Please take me back to my room."

"Very well," he sighed, "I will see you in the morning." With that said, he summoned his magic transporting her back to her room. His plans for dinner ruined, he cursed himself for loosing his temper with her, yet he was relieved to finally be able to tell her what he thought of how she was living her life. It pained him to see her living her life the way that she was, the fire and dreamer slowly dying with each passing day that she lived within her world. There was so much he could offer her, show her, if only she would open up to him and allow him to do so, she would see that her life would be so much better here inside his world.

Chapter 6

Feeling the room shifting, she opened her eyes to find that she was back in the room that Jareth had provided for her. Seeing the bed, she flung herself on it allowing herself to let out the agonizing grief she was feeling inside. Openly sobbing she buried her face in the pillows and every once in a while, banging her fist against the soft mattress in a fit of despair. 

He was right about her life, about everything. Why did he have to know so much about her and she know nothing about him? It was not fair.

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Jareth's voice mentally came to mind.

Growling into the pillow, she bolted up from the bed violently throwing the pillow across the room. Red puffy eyes glaring at the pillow that lay on the other side of the room, she wiped her eyes trying to dry her tears. Her heart ached from having the truth of her life thrown into her face. He was so right. She had done nothing but try to drown out her dismay about her own life by keeping herself emerged within books and her own imaginary world that she tried to create for herself. She knew that her friends only used her for her car or because she was always willing to do anything that they asked of her. 

Drawing her knees to her chest she rested her head on her knees staring at the wall to her side. What was she to think about Jareth now? Why had he watched her for so long and what did he want from her? He could have easily sent her to an oubliette or to the bog of eternal stench, but instead he brought her to his castle, gave her an extravagant room with wonderful dresses, and was being halfway decent to her. Not to mention that potion that the he provided for her hangover when he could just as easily allowed her to suffer through it.

His actions towards her had been mocking, aggravating, charming, and truthful, nothing to indicate that she was here for his revenge. Her mind flashed back to the past, his accented voice heavy within her memories.

"Everything that I've done, I've done for you. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Bits and pieces of his words coming to mind, that hurt look on his face when she had spoken her final words to defeat him. 

She had always thought his words to be a way to try and sway her from saying the needed words to rescue herself and her brother. Could his words have been true, did he mean what he had said to her? Shrinking down into the bed, she rolled to her side holding herself in the fetal position as she closed her achy eyes. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't want to accept the obvious, to admit that she was starting to have feelings towards the Goblin King, and that he so obviously had feelings towards her.

Dark brown eyes looked sympathetically at the image in his mirror as Duncan leaned back in his chair. The image held not his reflection, but the scene that took place between Sarah and Jareth at dinner followed by Sarah crying herself to sleep. Waving his hand in front of the mirror, the images faded as they were replaced by his own reflection.

"Jareth, you do have a way with the ladies," he sighed. Tapping his fingers against his knee he considered his options. Should he just sit back and watch his friend ruin things with Sarah or should he perhaps interfere? A mischievous grin spread about his lips as he decided on which option he was going to take.

Morning came, the sun's rays shining through the window of Sarah's room lighting her face with its warmth. Groggily waking, Sarah turned her face away from the light, her mind still caught between sleep and being awake. Opening her eyes, she rubbed the sleep from them and felt her heart drop. For a moment she forgot about being in the Goblin King's castle and as her memory came back to the surface, she pulled the pillow over her head and groaned.

It was not a dream, all that had happened that night really happened and her best friend did wish her away. At this point Sarah wanted to scream but refrained from doing so. Instead, she pulled herself out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. One thing that always made her feel better was a nice hot soak in the tub.

Finding that her bath had already been prepared for her, Sarah looked around the room a bit unsettled that whenever she wanted or needed something it was always there. Mentally laughing at her self for her paranoia, she slid off her pajamas and slowly immersed within the warm almost hot water, the steam steadily rising from the waters surface. 

Allowing herself to relax, she closed her eyes taking in a long deep breath. The water smelt faintly of jasmine, making her smile, that was one of her favorite scents. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation, a cold chill running down her back as she sat bolt upright, her arms wrapped about herself for comfort. Her eyes darted in search for the sudden sense of dread, it felt as if someone else was in the room with her, but she could see no one. The sudden need to be out of the room filled her being and quickly got out of the bath, grabbing the robe as she rushed out of the bathroom. 

Escaping the bathroom, Sarah felt the sense of dread dwindle and almost laughed at herself for her foolishness. It was probably her overactive imagination, nothing more. Making her way towards the closet, she set herself in search for something to wear, hopefully something simple.

Within the door of the bathroom a woman stood, her eyes dark, lips pursed in a snarl. The steam within the bathroom swirled about her and through her transparent form as her gown of white moved slightly from a slight breeze.

A cold rush of air hitting her from behind, Sarah turned towards the bathroom, an expression of bewilderment as she could have sworn that the cold air had come from that direction. The only thing that greeted her eyes was the light steam that came from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long in posting this but I've been off trying to work on my Hunger series, which I have completed by the wayJ . Hopefully it will be ready for posting later this week. It still has a lot of cleaning up to do to get it ready for your reading enjoyment. But until then I give you another chapter to Things Change. The usual disclaimer goes for this little story of mine. Please read and review =D 

Things Change

Chapter 7

Dressed in a simple flowing dress of sky blue, Sarah peeked out the door to her bedroom. To her relief, she saw no one in sight and made her escape of the bedroom unnoticed. She had wondered about that garden, and being as bored as she was, she decided to go and explore. Jareth did say she could roam about the castle and seeing that the garden was a part of the castle grounds, she thought that it was within his perimeters of being within the castle, not that it would have stopped her to begin with. 

Making her way through the halls, she made sure to avoid anyone hiding around the corner when she would hear someone's approach. To her relief there were only two instances where she had to hide and it did not take her long to reach the castle gardens. With a deep breath of relief she stepped out into the open air, feeling rejuvenated and almost free. At least she had gotten out of that stuffy castle, she found herself wondering how Jareth put up being stuck in that place all the time.

Weaving her way through the paths within the garden, Sarah made sure to loose herself in the gardens, not in any hurry to go back inside. Slowly making her way through the paths of flowers and greenery she found herself suddenly in a large clearing. The clearing was almost in a shape of a circle, as a stone bench sat at one end facing the large stone fountain within its center. A tall willow tree stood beside the stone bench lending a comforting shade for whoever would sit upon the bench.

Sarah watched as the water poured out from the mouth of a dolphin as it looked as if it was in mid flight jumping out of the water with its back arched. She barely noticed the flowers and roses that bloomed in the bushes that made up the circle of the clearing as she studied the fountain and its beauty.

"Lovely isn't it?" came a cultured male voice from behind startling her, though the accent was recognizable the voice was not.

Turning quickly to the being that interrupted her solace, she backed up slightly, not sure about the man that stood before her. He was very handsome with short black hair, chocolate eyes that seemed to be looking at her in a way she wasn't sure that she was comfortable with, and a very striking smile that put her ill feelings a bit at ease. "Who are you?" she softly asked.

Duncan bowed to the lady before him, "My apologies milady for not first introducing myself. I am Duncan, Lord of Fantasies, but you may call me Duncan."

The smile that he flashed her was a bit contagious as she found herself returning his smile, "Well, Duncan it is nice to meet you. My name is Sarah."

Sauntering up to her, he took her hand in his bowing over her hand as he kissed the back of it. Looking up from his bowed position he grinned devilishly up to her, "Sarah, I will not forget such a lovely name of such a lovely creature."

Oh God, those eyes, he was definitely charming and to add to that, handsome. Not able to stop her cheeks from flushing, she was speechless to make any answer to such a complement. No one had ever spoken to her like that, except that one time Jareth had commented on her looking lovely just before dinner. At the thought of Jareth and dinner, her anger of that night came quickly to memory. It would take a lot for Jareth to make up for what he said to her last night.

So wrapped up within her thoughts, she did not notice as Duncan circled and came up from behind, his warm breath brushing against her ear, "What thoughts trouble you so?"

Sarah tensed she felt him so near turning to face him she faltered slightly before softly replying, "Why do you ask?" He was so near, his face mere inches from her own, that look within his eyes making her feel a bit uneasy.

Duncan looked to her with concern, his hand coming up to move an invisible strand of her hair from her face, touching her smooth white skin softly in doing so. Sarah's eyes widened a bit at the contact as he answered her question, "Just now, that look. Someone hurt you?"

She swallowed instead of saying anything in response stepping back slightly, as she felt suddenly very exposed. How did he know?

He frowned in response, "I see that I am correct. I apologize for my boldness as I do have a tendency at seeing more than I should be allowed."

"No…No don't apologize I…" Sarah faltered yet again not sure what to say. The feelings of last night slamming into her full force. Jareth had opened some old wounds that she had ignored that were there for so long and the events of the past two days. Tears bordered her eyes as she turned away from this stranger who seemed to know her pint up pain. Was she some opened book that everyone could see into? How many had hurt her? The list forming in her mind seemed impossible to count.

Coming up to her he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder handing her a handkerchief with a flourish of his wrist. Sarah took it without a word spoken as she fought the incoming tears that threatened to spill. So involved in trying to dry her eyes, she did not take notice of him steering her towards the bench underneath the large weeping willow tree. 

Duncan watched her, his heart going out to her, she was so young and to know such pain. He waited patiently for her to compose herself.

Sniffling a little she whipped away her tears angry at herself for allowing her emotions to rule her, "I'm sorry."

"No apology needed. Feeling better?" he asked. Duncan watched her closely as she wadded up the handkerchief he had given to her and looked at it with perplexity.

Sarah weakly laughed, "Um, I don't suppose you want this back?"

Duncan returned her laugh with a light one of his own, "It's all yours. Don't worry I have plenty where that came from." 

Straitening herself on the bench, she tried to lighten the sudden awkward mood, "I don't suppose that you are a friend of the Goblin King?"

His brows rose at the question, his eyes looking to her with amusement, "You could say that we are old friends. I think I've known him all of my life which is a pretty long time."

"Oh," she nodded a part of her not sure why she even asked.

He watched her, a strange feeling welling up inside. Why was this young woman affecting him so when he had only just met her? This was not good, it seemed that his plans were starting to backfire. He was supposed to charm her, not the other way around, "I had no idea that he had a guest staying at his castle," he lied. 

Sarah frowned, "I'm not exactly here of my own free will."

Duncan rose one of his dark brows, "Oh, I see! You were wished away then?" he asked, already knowing the answer but she didn't know that he knew.

Sarah stood from the bench, hands on hips as she felt the unfairness of it all, "All I did was throw caution to the wind and drank some alcohol! How was I supposed to know that my best friend would find my book and read the words that got me into this mess?" Sarah continued as she began to pace, feeling a bit better now that she could vent out her frustration, "And you know what? That so called arrogant, conceited, overly dressed, jerk of a Goblin King makes her go to sleep with his damned crystal, leaving me without a way out of this mess!"

Duncan watched with amusement as Sarah's face was turning a adorable shade of red as her voice rose with each insult. She was a fiery spirit, he just hoped that Jareth wouldn't overhear her venting.

Stopping her pacing, she returned to where she was sitting earlier with a huff, "Then there's last night…" she trailed off not really sure if she should be telling Duncan all of this. For some reason she felt as if she could confide in him. Sarah shook her head at the idea, "He's all charming and then he throws the reality of my life in my face forcing me to see how miserable I was. You said that I've been hurt. Boy did you hit the bulls-eye on the target! I've been walked on, talked down too, used, taken for granted, not understood, ignored, treated as if I was worthless. No matter what I did to rectify being treated that way…" she frowned, suddenly feeling drained, "My own family could care less about where I was, what I did, or even if I ever existed."

His heart went out to her, there was so much more to this young woman than meets the eye and he understood how Jareth could have fallen for her. Having been treated like that and still able to hold onto her innocence? She had strength of character few possessed. What would have broken a person and made them bitter and hateful…Duncan frowned, "The world has done you wrong then. Such a lovely lady that you are those that mistreated you must have been fools."

Smiling at his comment Sarah felt better, she had kept her thought's pent-up for so long it was nice to be able to tell someone and have them actually listen to her. "Thank you," she softly commented.

He looked to her with surprise, "For what?"

"For listening. I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to a teenager rant on about how cruel the world has been to her." Sarah looked to him then as if to study him, "Why are you here anyway?"

An all too familiar cultured voice from the side of them came in reply, "Yes, Duncan! Why indeed?"


	5. Chapter 8-9

Hey everyone! I got these two chapters out just recently and I hope that you will enjoy them. I like to thank those that have sent me their reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. The other characters that I do make up do belong to me as well as the plot of this story. On another note a friend told me that the last part looks like a scene with the movie Legend and after rereading over it I realized it kind of does. Honestly I wasn't even thinking about that when I wrote it. Well, anyway I hope that you read and enjoy these two chapters.

Things Change

Chapter 8

Duncan grinned to the Goblin King though inwardly he winced, "Jareth, actually I came to pay you a visit, but instead found this lovely creature."

Jareth's light brows arched up slightly at his words, "I'm sure you did." His gaze now shifted to Sarah, sitting on the bench beside Duncan, "Good morning Sarah, I hope that you slept well."

Sarah stood regarding Jareth coldly, "As well as can be expected, considering that I would rather not be here." Turning away from him she faced Duncan with a warm smile, "It was nice meeting you Duncan. I hope to see you again."

Duncan stood as Sarah briskly made her way out of the clearing, leaving an un-amused Goblin King and him alone. Sensing his friend glaring daggers towards him, he thought it wise to pry his eyes from the retreating Sarah. "Nice girl, though I don't think that she likes you very much!" At the look he was met with in return, he regretted his words.

"Duncan, I know you too well. Don't play all innocence with me!" Jareth warned, not at all liking the way that Duncan had looked at Sarah. Duncan was a well-known ladies man and that Fae had a way of getting around, so to speak.

Duncan grinned in return, "Are you jealous, Jareth? Do you really think so little of me, that I would pursue the very one in which you, my friend, have been pinning over?"

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed at Duncan, "What is it that you want Duncan? I have little patience for your games."

His mouth dropped slightly in a mimic of shock, "Do I really need a reason to visit a friend? Really, you are in a foul mood today." Jareth just regarded him coolly as he waited for Duncan's reasons. Shaking his head Duncan grinned at his friend, "Very well, I was wondering if you were attending the ball that I have every year?"

"You know those things bore me to no end Duncan. I despise having to mingle with those imbeciles of the court." He knew that Duncan knew full well how he felt about those affairs and was not at all convinced of Duncan's intentions.

Sly grin in play, he waved his hand in the air in a dismissive manner with a sigh, "I leave you to it then, but would you not think that your guest would appreciate going? It is the grandest of all events within the whole Underground."

Jareth took a side ways glance to his friend, Sarah would enjoy the ball, "I may consider it, that is, if Sarah wishes to attend."

Thrilled that Jareth had taken the bait, he bowed humbly to his friend, "I will make arrangements for your arrival then," and he was gone.

His mismatched eyes regarded the spot where Duncan was only moments before, his mind trying to figure out his angle. He probably saw how badly things went last night at dinner and felt he needed to help. Typical Duncan, sticking his nose where it does not belong. He had watched the whole display within his garden between Duncan and Sarah and felt angered that she had confided in Duncan and not himself. 

Forming crystal in hand, his eyes caught the image of Sarah still within the gardens and it seemed as if she was rather annoyed. She had wondered within the hedge maze of the gardens, which was a type of miniature labyrinth. 

Rounding yet another corner she stood with eyes wide as she saw a wall of green standing before her, again. The feeling of entrapment creep up within her being, making her wish that she were at home in some familiar surroundings. She really didn't miss home, but she was not about to admit that she really didn't want to go home.

Turning around, she just about had a heart attack when she saw Jareth leaning against one of the walls of the small maze she found herself lost in. She hated that, he had caught her by surprise and startled her again, "Oh, it's you!" Sarah growled in annoyance. She wished that he would stop doing that.

His brows rose at this statement, "So charming!" he continued to lean nonchalantly against the wall watching her with amusement.

She glared at him for a moment before walking past him and hitting yet another dead end. Turning she glared at him as if daring him to say something, "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this."

Jareth looked innocently to her as he rose from his leaning position against the wall and moved towards her. Sarah in response backed up from his approach until her back hit shrubbery wall, her eyes finding his chest fascinating all of the sudden as she avoided his eyes. This, he found, rather amusing, "The garden maze has a mind of its own. I, have nothing to do with your current predicament but I could guide you out of this maze if you wish it of me."

He was so close it made it hard for her to concentrate. She repeated to herself not to look up, not to meet those eyes of his that had a strange effect on her. 

Placing his gloved hand below her chin, he raised it so that he could look into her eyes, "All you have to do is ask."

Sarah tensed as her eyes met his, words escaping her as she found it impossible to concentrate. The way he brushed her hair, that feeling that enveloped her when he was so near, his praising words of her appearance before dinner, all coming to mind. Strangely, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to be kissed by him.

Her eyes had a way of mesmerizing him, she was beautiful and he was tempted to lean forwards and taste those sweet lips of hers. Straightening, he let go of her chin, stepping back slightly.

She felt as if she would tumble forwards as he let her go and as he pulled away she felt strangely disappointed that he did not kiss her. Mental slap at that thought, she was able to concentrate and pulled her mind out of that mode she was starting to go into. Since when did she ever want anyone to kiss her and why him? He was arrogant, conceited, and as annoying as hell. Resolve hardening she spoke, though a bit shakily, "I think that I can find my way out on my own. I did after all solve your labyrinth."

He shrugged as he backed away disappearing from the maze, leaving Sarah alone to solve it. Rubbing her suddenly throbbing temples, she walked another few feet down a winding path and into anther dead end. Shoulders dropping, she leaned against the wall looking up into the blue clear sky, "Why didn't I just ask him?" Her thoughts answered her own question, 'Because to admit that you need help, especially his help, would be admitting defeat.' She cursed him, why did he confuse her so and why did she actually think about kissing or being kissed by him? Suddenly she felt very alone.

Crystal in hand, he watched as she looked to the sky as if it would help her. He knew that eventually she would either find her way out or call for help. Jareth frowned when he watched her slide down the wall sitting on the ground as if defeated. She would be stubborn, but he would not do anything until she asked for his help.

The skirts of her dress rumpled around her as she sat with knees drawn up, her head laying there, eyes transfixed on nothing in particular. She was tired of sitting there, but what other choice did she have? No matter where she turned, she would always hit a dead end. 'You can always ask him for help, you know' came quickly to mind. 

With a loud exhale she pulled herself up from the ground and faced the maze before her, "Well?" she asked the wall. Hey if worms could talk why not a wall. Nothing, not a sound, not even a wind to meet her ears.

Biting her bottom lip as she concentrated on what she should do she finally made a decision, though it went against her very being, "Jareth…"

"Yes," met her ears in reply.

Turning around, the vision of Jareth standing there made her hesitate, "…can you please help me out of this thing?"

A charming smile spread across his lip, the sight of which made Sarah's heart skip a beat. "Take my hand," he offered extending his hand towards her.

Stepping towards him she timidly took his black gloved hand in hers and felt a strange tingling sensation at the contact. The world around her felt as if it were spinning out of control, making her unconsciously lean into him for support. Blinking from the strange sensation she saw that she was now within a room and no longer outside within the maze. What also met her attention was the fact that she was leaning against a warm body that happened to belong to the Goblin King.

Having her leaning against him made his heart soar, though he knew that she was just probably disoriented from the translocation, he looked down to her as she returned his gaze. His hand came up stroking the side of her cheek, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She found it hard to breathe as his eyes were locked with hers, his touch was almost intoxicating, bringing about strange and unfamiliar feelings. Pulling away, she looked about the room, trembling slightly from that moment. Concentrating on the room they were in, she recognized it as the throne room she had briefly visited not so long ago, but it was cleaner than before. She just could not look at him right now or she wasn't sure what would happen. Those feelings she felt were almost overwhelming, "Thank you," she managed trying to forget that moment.

He watched her looking around the room, making an extra effort not to look in his general direction. That look within her eyes could only have been one thing, she was feeling the same thing that he felt whenever he was near her. He wanted so much to show her just what she did to him, but knew not to rush things, "You're welcome."

She was arguing with herself right now, why was it so hard to meet his eyes? 'Come on Sarah you've confronted him before, why is it any different now? Because you nitwit, you're a lot older than then, and he's…he's…sexy as hell. Shit! Why do my hormones choose now to notice such things? Come on, boys have come on to you numerous times before and that didn't make you feel like this. Well, that man, Fae, Goblin King over there is not exactly a boy now is he? I need to say something, I can't let him know how confused he's making me feel. Okay I have my legs, feet, arms, body, face, and my voice? Hello! Say something, damn it, anything!' "It's a lot cleaner than I remember…" she wanted to run to the hills at this point. 'I did not just say that!' she groaned mentally to herself.

He could not keep himself from smiling at that comment, it seemed that his dear Sarah was at a total loss for words and just spoke what ever came to mind. She still was avoiding looking in his direction, which made him smile all the more. Was she nervous about something? Him, perhaps. "Things change, as have you."

What did he mean by, as have you? Turning, she finally faced him, she was a little bewildered by his statement. Had she really changed all that much since her last visit? "I guess." Reaching for something to talk about, her meting with Duncan came quickly to mind, "Did you find out why Duncan was here?"

At the mention of his name Jareth felt angered, the scene in the gardens coming quickly to mind. The way he had pretended to move a strand of her hair out of her face so that he could touch her perfect skin made his jaws clench. Quickly, he pushed his anger to the side, she knew nothing of Duncan and his ways and had asked an innocent question. "He throws a grad ball every year at his estate and has invited us to go." 

She was in his arms dancing to the music as he sang a sweet enchanting song to her. Green Sleeves had always been a favorite of hers and he had added words that flowed along with the music. A smile escaping her lips, she remembered how wonderful it felt to dance within his arms. It had felt so right, but then she saw the clock with only two hours remaining. That had broken her dream. This though was different, she would be actually going to another kingdom. There would be real people and there would not be a drugged peach, no clock counting down, no one to rescue, no one save herself.

It would be actually living her dreams, "Sounds nice," she commented, not wanting to act too overly excited about going. On the inside, she was actually ecstatic about the idea. What wonders she might see, what amazing beings might she meet? Duncan would be there and she liked him. 

"Then we will attend. It will be tomorrow night but until then, join me for lunch." He offered her his arm as he did last night, and she surprisingly did not hesitate in taking it. It seemed to Jareth that she was starting to get used to the idea of staying within his kingdom. One thing that Jareth was sure of was that he would keep an extra eye out on Duncan during the festivities.

Chapter 9

Sitting on the large bed within the room that Jareth had given to her, Sarah stared out over the room in thought. What was she doing, actually thinking about dancing with the Goblin King? He was the enemy…right? Okay, so he was attractive and could be charming at times but that didn't change the fact that he had taken her here against her will when Terry had wished her away. Also, shouldn't she have been angry with him for leaving her in that little maze within the gardens?

All right, so she had told him she could solve it herself. Thinking about it, she considered that maybe it was her own fault for not accepting his offer to help in the first place. Rubbing the back of her neck, a sour look crossed her thoughtful face, "What the hell was going through my mind when he took me to his throne room?" She couldn't believe how she behaved, that her mind actually went where it did. 

To add on to that, she had been completely tongue-tied. "It's a lot cleaner than I remember…" she couldn't believe that that was all that she could come up with to say. She groaned thinking that she must have looked like a complete idiot! Flinging herself back, she stared at the ceiling, fingers starting to play with the long dark strands of her hair. She could not believe that he affected her like that.

Her mind then started to concentrate on the other Fae that she had conversed with earlier that day. For some reason she had spilled almost everything out to him. A smile tugged at her lips as she pictured him in her mind. 'Maybe I'll get to dance with him at the ball tomorrow night. I liked him,' those thoughts brought a sly grin to her lips.

That would show the Goblin King that she could care less about him and didn't think of him in the way he probably thought she did, from her reactions to him earlier. Sarah shook her head, she couldn't believe that she had actually thought about kissing him and what it would be like. Ugh, why couldn't she think this clearly when she was in Jareth's presence? It was infuriating how she could think as clearly and calmly as now just fine but when HE came close to her, her mind would go to jelly. 

Thinking back to lunch she remembered how quiet it was. She had eaten her food trying to not look his way, but every now and again when she would, she would catch him staring at her. A sly grin would pass his lips as he would sip his wine and she would just look away taking a sip of her own. 

Sarah had just taken a sip of her wine as she looked away from that gaze of his. For the life of her she didn't know why that look within his eye's made her so uncomfortable and what was that feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach? Setting the glass of wine back down on the table, she managed to find the courage to ask a question that had been just recently nagging her to ask. "What happened to Hoggle and the others?"

The question brought a frown to his features, making her fear for her friends, "That traitorous rabble have been unharmed if that is what you wish to know. I had half a mind to throw them into an oubliette…"

Relief flooded her being at the knowledge that her friends were all right, "You didn't do anything to them then?" she asked half dreading his answer.

Jareth set his wine down on the table his usual mask of indifference set in play, "Sarah, I am not the monster you have made me out to be. They are safe and sound living somewhere outside the labyrinth, though where, I could care less."

A frown creased her lips as she mumbled half to herself, "Then there's no chance that I'll get to see them again."

Mind coming back to the present she rolled over onto her stomach propping her elbows on the bed as she rested her chin in her hands. The rest of lunch was spent in silence. The rest of the day was pretty much non-eventful as she parted company with the Goblin King. 

Every once in a while she would run into an occasional goblin that would bow to her, as she would pass them by. That action confused her, as she could not figure out as to why any of them would bow to her. 

The sudden crash of something smashing against the floor behind her, jerked her out of her reverie. Sitting up with a start, she turned seeing what used to be a porcelain vase now smashed to pieces with its fragments strewn across the floor. Standing, she made her way wearily towards the mess, wondering how that had fallen.

As if on instinct, Sarah knelt down beside the mess, as she started to pick up the large pieces off the floor placing them on the table that it had not so long ago sat upon. A sharp pain to her hand made her drop some pieces that she tried to pick up. To her chagrin, as she looked to her hand there was a large piece sticking out of her now bleeding hand.

Hearing the loud sound of destruction coming from Sarah's room Jareth appeared just in time to see her injure herself. Kneeling down to her, he tenderly took her injured hand assessing its injury. "What happened?" he asked trying to get her to not think about the pain. 

Sarah hissed as the large shard of porcelain was pulled out of her hand, "I don't know. Stupid vase broke and I was trying to clean up this mess."

The large gash in her hand was quickly bleeding out, the very sight of which made Sarah's stomach turn. Summoning a handkerchief in hand he wiped up the blood trying to clean her hand so that he could get to the cut. After pressing the handkerchief to her cut to stop the bleeding, he guided her over to the bed, sitting beside her as he waited for the bleeding to stop. "You could have asked for someone to clean it up."

She grimaced as her hand felt as if it was on fire. Eyes looking away from her throbbing hand, she looked to the Goblin King a bit taken by surprise at the worried look she saw edged on his face. "I know, I wasn't exactly thinking about it at the time."

Starting to take the now bloodied handkerchief away from the cut he frowned when he heard her hiss in pain, "Sorry, this is quite a cut. Hold still, this will take a moment."

Sarah looked perplexed at his statement and watched as his hand hovered over her hand just before she felt his fingers glide across her skin. The sensation was strange, the pain starting to dwindle as it was replaced by a warm tingly sensation. Watching with growing fascination, she could see the cut closing as his fingers passed over the cut. 

Finishing with using his power to heal her wound, he relaxed in seeing that she was all right. Glancing back at the shards of porcelain spread about the floor across the room he looked back at her with an accusatory look, "Now that this is taken care of, would you mind explaining why you smashed the vase in the first place?"

Sarah jerked her hand free outraged that he just blamed her for the broken vase, "I did no such thing! I was on the other side of the room when it happened."

His brows rose at her answer, "Let me get this straight. The vase that sat securely in the middle of that table moved to the edge and just toppled over on its own."

Sarah stood enraged that he did not believe her, "Hey, in this place I wouldn't at all be surprised if that did happen like that. Besides I was lying on the bed looking in the opposite direction when it happened. I can't believe that you don't believe me!"

Jareth raised from the bed, slightly amused at how red her face was getting with her rising anger, she was adorable when she was angry, "Sarah, there is no need to raise your voice. Consider the mater dropped." With that said, he motioned his hand toward the broken vase and before Sarah's very eyes the broken pieces stirred, melding together until whole, and then as if defying gravity glided up back to its original standing position on the table. 

Her mouth hung half way open as she watched the spectacle. How she would ever get used to this place was beyond her. For some reason, she kept forgetting how full of magic this place was. Still staring at the now whole vase, she didn't notice as Jareth came up behind her.

Leaning over her shoulder he softly commented in her ear, "Is that all right with you?"

Sarah tensed as he startled her yet again, "Do you really have to keep doing that?" 

"And what would that be?" he offered in return.

"Sneaking up on me," she turned towards him, a scowl on her face. "That's the third time you've startled me today."

He grinned at her comment, but instead of answering he opted for changing the subject, "Besides this little mishap, how have you been enjoying your day?"

Sarah in return narrowed her eyes at him, he hated it when conversations didn't go his way, didn't he? Answering his query, she walked past him siting back on the bed, "As well as can be expected."

Turning to face her, Jareth looked to her with raised brow, "I thought that we had grown past this point. Sarah, what is it in your world that you are so in a hurry to returning to?"

Crossing her arms she opened her mouth to answer but could come up with nothing that would answer his question. What did she really have at home that she wanted to return to? Clamping her mouth shut, she looked to the floor feeling upset that he was right. 

Jareth sighed at the sight before him, he really did not mean to upset her so, but she really did not leave him much of a choice. He mentally reminded himself that he had to give her time. She had only been within his kingdom for a few days, half of which she spent asleep.

An idea forming to mind, he thought that he would try another tactic. Forming crystal in hand, he began to weave it through his fingers guiding its smooth form across his arms, "Sarah, I have something that I would like to show you."

At his words, she looked up, immediately transfixed by the crystal gliding across his arms and then resting within his hand. Her curiosity fixed, she stood from the bed mesmerized by the crystal offered, "What is it?" Her approach wavered as she remembered the last time she had an encounter with one of his crystals, "It's not another ball is it?"

He grinned at her comment, "Sarah, we are going to one tomorrow night. No, this is something else entirely."

Sarah pried her eyes away from the crystal, looking towards Jareth as if searching for some hint of deception. What met her gaze was a genuine look of sincerity. He had thus far done nothing to harm her, and had promised her such the other night. Timidly stepping closer, she looked to the crystal, wondering what exactly he was going to show her. 

Warm light grew within the crystal's depths slowly growing until it had enveloped them both. Light fading the bedroom that they had occupied earlier was gone, replaced by an open meadow. Specks of white fluff floated within the pleasant air about them, some landing within her hair. It did not touch Jareth's but she did not notice, as her now wide eyes were fixated on what she saw before her. 

Within the meadow standing before her where two beautiful white Unicorns, their white coats looking as if they were glowing in the sunlight. They danced about each other, circling and touching their necks intertwining with one another. It was a breathtaking spectacle, which brought a genuine warm smile to Sarah's lips, tears bordering her eyes.

She had always loved Unicorns, and had wished with all her heart that they were real. Now before her was living proof that they were real, that they existed and were more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Eyes still glued to the scene before her she softly whispered, afraid that she would scare them away, "This isn't one of your illusions?"

He smiled as he saw the pure delight within her watering eyes, "No this is not an illusion. Unicorns though rare, do live within the Underground."

As he softly spoke to her, one of the Unicorns stopped its dance noticing the two watching. Its light blue eyes gazing towards them, fixed on the young girl that it saw. 

Jareth stepped back, as he allowed her to have this unique moment of touching one of them. They rarely ever allowed any mortal to touch or come near them, but were known to allow a lady, if her heart was pure enough, to do so.

Her breath literally caught in her throat as she could see that one of the Unicorns was starting to come near her. Sarah watched with wonder and amazement as the Unicorn was now standing in front of her. 

It nudged her hand that rested motionless at her side urging her to pet him. Shaking its horned head the Unicorn looked to her and waited.

Shakily, she moved to touch its white coat, the tears that bordered her eyes escaping as a single tear slipped down her cheeks. Placing her hand just above his nose below the single ivory horn, shakily allowing herself to breathe once again. A gentle laugh escaped her lips as she found herself literally petting a Unicorn, its white coat warm against her touch. It's soft blue eyes feeling as if they were looking through her, literally, to her very soul.

Sarah was beside herself with awe as she continued to stroke it's nose and then his long neck. "You're beautiful," she whispered softly to the amazing creature before her.

Backing away from the young lady, he gently allowed his horn to touch her brow. A soft glow radiated from its horn filling Sarah with a warmth she had never in her life felt. Moving away, the Unicorn jolted back turning towards its mate, as they both dashed from the meadow.

He had watched the whole spectacle, a smile creasing his lips, as he knew the meaning of that glow. The Unicorn had blessed her with its inner light, granting her a small amount of magic. Coming up to her side he smiled, as she looked to him with a warm smile resting on her lips, a smile that made his heart soar.

"Thank you," something felt different, almost as if she were granted a gift of sorts but wasn't that moment a gift within itself?

Willing his magic into being once more, they were once again standing within her room, "You're welcome." He would not tell her of the gift, for that was something that she would have to find out on her own. Stepping back regretfully, he had matters that he needed to attend to, "I'm afraid that tonight I will not be able to join you for dinner. Matters of the kingdom need my attention. Would you like to eat within the dinning room or within your room?"

She really did not feel like eating, so she opted for the later of his options, "I guess I'll eat it in here." Before he could leave, she reached out touching his arm tenderly, her eyes searching his, "Jareth…" she didn't know what to say.

"Yes," he answered in return meeting her gaze. Dare he hope?

She smiled to him still confused what to think of him of what he gave her, "That was the most beautiful gift anyone's ever given me. Thank you." 

Taking her hand in his, he raised her hand to his lips gently laying a butterfly kiss upon the back of it, "It was my honor." Stepping away, he vanished from the room leaving her alone to wonder about why he gave her that wonderful moment.


	6. Chapter 10-11

Hello allJ Sorry that its been so long. Stress at work has a really effected my writing lately and I have had the worst writers block. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Anyway, here are a couple more chapters to my story. Please read and review.

Things Change

Chapter 10

Sarah stared blankly at the spot where Jareth had stood only moments ago before he had left in his usual manner. What was she to think now? His actions had left her flabbergasted. Hand absently going to her forehead, she turned towards the bed, a smile spreading across her face as she ran the memory of the Unicorn in her mind.

She would make sure that she never let go of that wonderful memory, she could almost still feel that warmth that enveloped her after its horn touch her forehead. A Unicorn, she had actually touched and seen a real live Unicorn. 

Laying back on the bed, she laid her head on the soft pillows, her eyes closed as she continued to think about that moment. Just before she drifted off to sleep she wondered why Jareth had given her that gift. 

Laughter soared about the gardens as a young woman with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes laughed merrily. A warm smile spreading across her lips, she looked to Jareth with amusement, "Don't tell me brother that you honestly did that?" She looked towards Duncan, who was watching her as she sat on the garden's bench, "And you, Duncan, I thought you were his friend, to allow him to do such a thing."

Duncan's chocolate eye's shined with merry warmth towards Jareth's sister, "Princess, you know as well as I, that when your brother gets an inkling to do something he does it."

She looked back to Jareth who was leaning casually against the large willow tree beside the bench, "Oh brother, what am I to do with you?"

A sly grin crossed his lips as he tugged at the sleeve of his gloves, "Salia, you're as always overreacting. It will be gossip for a good few weeks and then no more would even be thought of the matter."

Duncan moved forward, a sly grin crossing his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Unless, a certain someone would keep that little gossip alive."

"Duncan," Jareth half heartily warned, "you wouldn't"

He smiled in return, making his way towards Jareth's sister. She squealed as he took her by the hand, pulling her up from the bench and began to spin her around. Laughter filled the whole garden as all within laughed merrily. Duncan looked away from Salia still grinning like the devil, "I wouldn't if, say, you gave me good reason."

Salia was being twirled around in a circle and then as they came to a stop leaned into Duncan hitting him lightly against his chest with her fist, "Duncan, you are such a tease."

Jareth moved away from the tree towards the two, "Good reason, you say? Hmm, how about the fact that if you do just what your implying I would…"

He was cut off by Duncan adding, "Throw me into the Bog."

Narrowing his eyes Jareth answered, "Make it so that you could not court my beautiful sister here. Now, that would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

Salia looked sternly towards Jareth, "Now, now, I'll have none of those type of threats besides, Jareth, you couldn't stop me from being with Duncan if you tried."

They all laughed in return. Sarah felt strange watching this, why was she dreaming about this? Did Jareth really have a sister, and if he did, where was she? She couldn't help but to smile watching the scene. 

Sarah's gaze was specifically locked on Jareth, who was laughing, a smile on his face that was warm and loving. She had never seen him laugh and smile so, it was as if she was seeing a whole other Jareth entirely. Coldness wrapped itself around her making her look away.

Cold blue orbs stared at her mercilessly, a hardened expression written on Salia's face. The laughter died as the scene with Jareth and Duncan faded replaced with only Sarah and Salia within the garden. Salia stepped threateningly forwards, "What are you doing here?" she snarled.

Sarah backed away slightly, her heart lurching to her stomach as she saw the hatred and rage within the woman's eyes and they were directed at her. "I…I…" she faltered not able to come up with any sort of reply.

"LEAVE!" she cried, stepped closer towards Sarah, murder written within her eyes. 

Sarah froze with eyes wide, not able to move or flee, like her whole entire being was screaming for her to do.

Salia continued forwards, "You do not belong here."

Her whole body jerked out of sleep, her eyes flashing open from her dream only to see the transparent face of Salia hovering over her. A cry escaping her lips, she quickly rolled out of the bed, eyes scanning the room. 

The room was empty of any other occupants and Sarah shakily laughed at herself. It was only a stupid dream, nothing more. Sarah searched for some trace of her dreams. It was quickly fading from memory and for the life of her she could not recall what it had been about. The only thing she could remember was the woman with cold eyes glaring at her. She must have still been dreaming when she saw that woman's face, nothing more.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she could not shake the nagging feeling that there was something that she was supposed to be remembering. Looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror across the room from her, she noticed her haggard appearance. Shaking her head at the silliness of it all she walked towards the vanity, running the brush through her disheveled hair. The loud knock at her door caused her to jump, the brush being held protectively against her chest as she laughed at herself again. Why was she so jumpy, it was only a dream?

Duncan paced back and forth momentarily glancing at the mirror before him, just before he would go back to pacing. He could not get the young woman out of his mind and it was driving him mad. Duncan, Lord of Fantasies, the one and only Fae who seduced women easily and had them practically falling over themselves to be his next prize, found himself a prisoner of want. He wanted that young woman, a woman that his closest friend was in love with. 

Running his hands through his short crop of black hair, he glared at his own reflection with disgust. He would not do this to his closest friend, no mater how much he wanted her. He just could not do that to Jareth. He would continue forward with his plan and insure that Jareth had her, not him. It would not matter how much he craved to pursue her, he would not give into that desire. Oh, but could he? If his plans were to succeed he would have to get close to her. Could he control himself around her? He had to.

Approaching his mirror, Duncan waved his hand in front of his reflection and his image shifted to Sarah's. She was in her nightgown sitting in front of her vanity brushing her long silken dark hair. His hand came up to her reflection wanting so much to feel her hair beneath his touch, to run his fingers lightly over her soft fair skin. He could still remember that light touch to her cheek within the garden, her eyes widening startled from the contact. 

Duncan's hand tightened into a balled fist, the image of Sarah fading back to his own image. Turning stiffly away he shook his head at his own behavior, "You're a fool!"

Squaring his shoulders, as he took in a long deep breath, he made his way out of the room. He had a grand ball to plan and things to prepare, not to mention a plan he had to put into the works. Duncan would not allow his feelings to get in the way of the two people who so obviously belonged together. He had his chance for love long ago and lost that love, he would not allow the same to happen to Jareth. 

Allowing a frustrated sigh to escape his lips, Jareth, the Goblin King, could not concentrate on the papers in front of him. Sarah's image kept coming to mind, not allowing him to concentrate on anything other than that warm and delightful smile she gave him. He would give anything to see that smile again. A light shown brightly in her eyes, a light that sent waves of satisfaction through his being. She was so beautiful.

He never thought that he would ever find love or ever be capable of the act. Especially after…he could not allow himself to think of the past. Tomorrow night was the ball at Duncan's estate and he was oddly looking forward to going. He wanted to dance with her again, hold her in his arms once more like they had that enchanted moment when she had taken his present. He would cherish that moment for as long as he lived. It was then that he saw that Sarah returned his feelings, though she was too young to understand those types of emotions then. 

For the first time in a long time he actually looked forward at going to the ball with Sarah. What more of an opportunity could he ask for to show her what it was that he felt for her? He knew that she would be the most breathtaking creature at the ball and she would be by his side. A scowl crossed his features as he thought of Duncan and his subtle advances towards Sarah, though he denied it. Jareth knew better than to trust him with any woman, especially those that were too innocent to know what kind of Fae Duncan was. Duncan was a good friend and all, but when it came to women, he was anything but trustworthy. 

Chapter 11

The morning came quickly to Sarah's opinion, as she rolled over so that she was facing away from the incoming sunlight. For some reason she did not sleep very well last night. Maybe it was her anticipation for the upcoming ball, she wasn't sure. One thing that she was sure of was that she did not want to get out of bed. Pulling the pillow out from under her head, she plopped it over her face with a groan. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Whispering stirred her from her sleep, as she could have sworn that she heard her name. Removing the pillow from her face, she groggily pulled herself up, running her hand through her disheveled hair. A soft breeze stirred her hair making her look towards the opened window. Without thinking, she made her way towards the opened window, perplexed as to why it was open. 

Arms wrapped about herself, she stepped out onto the balcony, a strange feeling of foreboding welling up her spine. Something seemed strange, out of place. 

"Sarah," whispered into her ear.

Turning, she saw a glimpse of a figure of a woman rushing towards her, and then she was falling. Her heart lurched in her chest as she felt herself fall. Screaming out loud, she bolted up from her bed, the darkness around her giving no comfort. 

Her room suddenly illuminated with light, Sarah squinted against the harshness of it against her eyes, and almost screamed out again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Hearing her scream, it only took him a moment to materialize into Sarah's room. Placing his hand soothingly on her shoulder, he felt her jump from the contact, "Sarah, are you alright."

Recognizing Jareth's voice immediately, she threw herself into his arms, a quiet sob escaping her lips as the dream was still fresh within her mind. It had been so real; she could still feel herself falling.

He was taken by surprise by her actions as she had thrown herself in his arms sobbing. Wrapping his arms about her to try and comfort her, he whispered to her, "Shh, you're all right."

Sarah felt safe within his arms as she felt herself starting to relax, "It was so real. She…she pushed me from the balcony. So real…" she trailed off, her eyes feeling so heavy.

Relieved that she was all right and that it was only a nightmare that had caused her to scream, he rocked her in his arms. Willing his power about her, he secretly cast a protection spell against further nightmares. Sarah relaxed in his arms, her eyes drooping as she slowly fell back to sleep. 

Realizing that she had drifted back to sleep, he eased her back onto the bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept and he found it hard to leave her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, he watched her as she slept, memorizing her every feature. Stroking a stray piece of hair from her face, he found himself unable to move away. Instead of leaving he stayed, watching her as she slept now peacefully.

Unable or caring to stop himself, he gently stroked her cheek, his eyes hungrily taking in her form. She was a beautiful sight and soon he would have her love. He was no fool, he could sense her desire for him. It was all too obvious from the intense moments that they had between them. The comical way she stumbled for words after catching herself leaning into him after he translocated them to the throne room. So many times where he could have easily taken her in his arms and kissed her senseless but no, he would not. Sarah was special and he would make sure that their first intimate moment would be one that she would cherish and remember. 

Allowing the light within the room to dim once again, he pulled the covers up over her form and stood from the bed. The moonlight only accented her beauty as if reflected off her ivory skin. She almost glowed like an angel. Stepping away, he disappeared from her room leaving her to sleep in peace.

It was so bright, but not in a harsh way that hurt the eyes. Sarah could feel the soft grass beneath her feet as she looked around at the open meadow. A meadow that looked a lot like the one where she had seen the two Unicorns. At first she had thought that it was snowing, but no, it was that strange white feathery substance that drifted about the comforting air. Everything seemed brighter, more vibrant as she stepped forwards towards the small stream she had not noticed before. 

Kneeling down before the stream, she looked into the clear blue waters only to be met with her own reflection staring back at her. Tucking her long dark hair behind her ears, she ran her fingers through the water, disturbing her own reflection as she peered into its depths. 

Allowing the cool water to run through her fingers, she heard a sound from behind. Turning to see the source of that sound, she immediately stood as she recognized the Unicorn. Its intense blue eyes stared at her and what she saw within those eyes made her want to weep. There was a sadness but something else, something that she could not quite understand.

Sarah reached forward to touch him, but the Unicorn shook his head before jerking back into a run. For some reason unknown to her, Sarah found herself chasing after the creature. The open meadow quickly became thick forest as she found herself dodging overgrowth and trees that got in the way of her pursuit of the Unicorn, that just when she thought she had lost him she would see him at the corner of her eyes. 

She felt a need, an insistence to pursue the magical creature. The deeper into the woods she ran, the darker it became. Stopping, she shivered as she wrapped her arms about herself trying to warm her chilled body. Sarah had lost the Unicorn and felt completely lost, not to mention scared. 

Hearing an unsettling sound, Sarah backed up only to have herself fall back as she tripped over something. She could feel herself hitting the ground, but the soft ground beneath her cushioned her fall. Eyeing what had caused her to fall, she leaned forwards as she moved the weeds away from the large cement stone. 

There the stone read:

**__**

Princess Salia,

Forgive her sins as she was led astray.

May her soul rest in peace and may she find the light.

Awaking with a start, Sarah quickly rubbed at her eyes as the sun's light assaulted her vision. She thought that strange, not the crazy nightmare that she vaguely remembered waking up from sometime that night, but just strange. It was not frightening, only disturbing in a way. Sarah wondered who this princess was and why did that name sound so familiar?

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she rolled out of bed making her way towards the wash room. Sarah had a mission, and that mission was to find out what exactly she was going to wear to the ball that night. She would worry about dreams later. Somehow, though, she doubted that she would be able to get those words out of her mind. 


End file.
